


Hope of A new Beginning

by Sorayuuki



Series: New begining [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aangst, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Zutara, aang dies AU, family and friendship, post Sozin's Comet, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorayuuki/pseuds/Sorayuuki
Summary: When Aang failed to stop Ozai on the day of Sozin's Comet, the world needs a new avatar to restore its balance.What is the price to restore balance and peace in a world that never experiences anything besides war?
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: New begining [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802728
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37





	1. When All Hope is Lost

A sob startled Zuko from his sleep. He opened his eyes slightly. His body complaining from the movement. Katara was by his side, her face hidden between the arm that hugged her knees. His lips tried to form words, but his throat doesn’t seem to know how to produce a voice. He wished to reach out for her and hold her but he couldn't find any energy to shift his fingers. He just lied there, powerless, listening to her tears until unconsciousness took him once more. 

It was only yesterday when he and Katara went to the Fire Nation's palace to fight Azula and everything seemed to take a bitter turn when Azula shot lightning at katara. He doesn't remember everything clearly after that. All he felt was a surge of energy, then everything went dark. When he came to, he was dragged by katara back to Appa, and then they escaped. 

They were now taking shelter in a cave somewhere in Fire nation's dense forest. Katara had been healing him most of the time they were on Appa, everything was a blur of extreme pain. It felt like he was on the brink of death. He persisted. 

Even though the spirit world seems enticing, a way for him to escape this horrid thing he called life, he doesn't have the heart to abandon her. Katara was the one who anchored him to the living. 

Nights passed and Zuko could breathe more easily now. Katara kept insisting on healing him for every second he was awake. He knew that healing has taken a toll on her. They keep on putting distance between themself and the palace, flying low as to not attract attention and taking shelter on forest floors and in caves. Zuko still doesn't know what happened back at the palace and he doesn't think she's ready to tell him, so he waits. 

* * *

"Aang's gone." She said one afternoon after a healing session, she whispered the words as if wishing it was not the truth. Zuko had suspected that something very bad had happened, but he didn’t expect it would be this bad. He took the hands resting on his chest and gave it a comforting squeeze. 

"Would you like to tell me what happened?" his voice hoarse from lack of use. 

He didn't want her to relive the things that happened back at the palace ground, but he needed to know. She nodded and slowly explained to him what had happened. 

After Azula shot katara with lightning and he tried to redirect it, she actually won the fight with Azula and managed to knock her out. She then tried to heal him. Everything seemed fine until Sokka's messenger hawk came with a letter. She fiddled with her pocket and pulled out a parchment. 

Dear katara, 

I hope this gets to you in time, I have bad news and good news. I don't know if you would have deemed it good news as the cost of it was priceless. We all manage to take Ba Sing Se back and the majority of Fire nation's air fleet has been defeated, but Ozai is still breathing and is traveling back to the palace right now. Aang didn't survive him. Please escape the palace immediately, I don't want you and Zuko to be there when he arrives. Please be alive. 

Sokka. 

He read the parchment over and over, he didn't want to believe its content. Everything was going somewhat well when they were preparing for the comet on ember island, and now this. How can fate be so cruel?

"I dragged you back to Appa as fast as I could after I read the letter, you were in and out of consciousness and your pulse was so weak, I thought you were dead Zuko! You took that damn lightning aimed at me, saved me, and I thought I’ve lost you too.” She held his hand in hers like it was the only thing keeping him from going to the spirit world. 

"You saved me, katara, and I’d do it again even if it kills me to do so" he gave her hand a comforting squeeze and a weak smile. lately, it's all he can do to reassure her that he was alright, that they were alive and maybe there are things they still can do. 

"What's our plan now?" He saw Katara inhale and exhale tiredly. 

"Honestly, I don't know. Maybe go to Ba Sing Se? I think Sokka and the others are waiting for us there. I hope everyone's alright. I don't know what to do if I"ve lost yet another person to this stupid war" 

"I’m sorry, Katara" he didn't know what to say to her. All this war had done was taking people closest to her, her tribe, her mother, and now, Aang. All this war has ever done is stripped people's hope and family, and it's affected all nations, even the Fire Nation. Hundreds, thousands of mothers lose their sons and daughters to the war, wives lose their husbands and children lose their parents, it has ripped all hopes of a better future from all the people. A war that's been going on for a hundred years, people have adapted to it, no one knows what it's like to live in a world without war. 

"You don't have to apologize, it's not your fault. Aang was your friend too," his eyes search hers

“Still, he is my father, like it or not. I’m sorry Azula shot you, and I’m sorry to have scared you," suddenly, Zuko was knocked out of the air as katara threw herself to him. He felt her tears wetting his shoulder. He doesn't mind. He put his arm around her middle and hugged her back, one of his hands traced soothing circles on the small of her back. His wound ached from the movement but she needed it, they both needed it. 

"I’m alive now though, thanks to you, so thank you for bringing me back" 

"It's me that has to thank you, Zuko. You saved me, and all I’ve left you is another scar, I’m sorry I can't do anything more to remove the scar, not without spirit water" her voice was muffled by his shoulder. 

"It's a scar that I'm proud to have," he held her tighter and he felt her relaxed into him more. "And you need to sleep, katara, you’re tired. Knowing you, you must have not rested for this whole time. Sleep, I’ll wake you at dusk, then we prepare to go to Ba Sing Se" he said but still held her in his arms. 

“Sure Zuko,“ she said and righted herself, wiggle her way out of his arm, and laid beside him on Appa’s saddle.

Her eyes red and puffy, fighting off sleep. It must have been days since she really got some sleep. Since he has been slipping in and out of consciousness before today he doesn't really know. Now though, Zuko is tired of sleeping, the sun is still up and he now could feel its strength in his blood. He laid awake beside her, his right hand held in hers as she slept, pondering what they should do next. 

* * *

Dusk came and Zuko woke Katara, they needed to get their plan together and start the journey as soon as possible. The tiredness hadn't left her face, and he could see the hollowness of her cheeks. She seemed more fragile than the girl he knew before the comet. He offers her some berries he picked from around their camp. A While after she fell asleep, it dawns onto him that they or he at least hasn't eaten a single thing for days, and his stomach hates him for it. So he collected all the strength he had and climbed off Appa to forage some fruits and nuts, and maybe hunt a squirelltoad or two if he could manage to firebend. He had not managed to firebend, he could make fire and hold it in his hand, but his aim sucked right now and he wouldn't want to start a forest fire, so foraging it is. 

She accepted the berries, said a small thank you, and started to eat. They sat leaning to Appa's furry body. 

"Is the wound still hurt?" she said between small bites. 

"Not really, I feel really sore, but Is bearable," Katara has done a really good job on his burn, it has now dried up nicely and begins to close, slowly.

"I’ll check it once more before we go." They resume eating in comfortable silence. 

"Katara. I’ve been thinking.” He said after most of the berries are gone. “Maybe we shouldn't go to Ba Sing Se. If Aang is dead, which I hope he didn't die in avatar state, then another avatar would’ve been born on that day in the water tribe, as water is the next cycle. We have to get to the new avatar before Ozai recuperates the palace and the army.”

“I guess we had sometimes as the air fleet is majorly defeated and the palace is in a state of havoc because of Azula, there are no servants and royal soldiers as she banished them all before her coronation" the word coronation tasted bitter on his tongue. 

"At most, we have a couple of months before Ozai could pull up more manpower to armed the military," he has thought this through, if the situation is as he thought it is, then Ozai needs time to recuperates the council and army to plan another attack, possibly on Ba Sing Se again, or on the water tribes, searching for the new avatar. 

“that's a good idea, Zuko. If we’re going to go search for the avatar in the water tribe, I think it would be on the north pole. There's no possibility that a baby is born in the south, the men have left the village more than a year ago, and there's no male of age left so the months don't match. That left the north pole and the swamp. I went to the swamp last early spring, it's a small community and no one was pregnant, that left the north pole. So we now go to the north pole?" 

“North pole it is then," he cringes as he remembers how bad it ended when last he went to the north pole. "Umm, how long ago was the Agni kai with Azula? I don't really remember," he asks. 

"It's been more or less four days, I don't know… it's been a blur of days" she sighs. "We need to send Sokka and the other note if we're going to the north so as to not worry them, hawky's still around here somewhere" she added. He doesn't even realize Sokka's messenger hawk was still around. 

"How do you even call a messenger hawk?." 

Zuko took a deep breath and blew out a distinct whistle, soon the bird came to perch on his arm. Katara looks at him with curiosity. 

“That's how." He smirks, she seemed half impressed. 

"We don't have parchment other than Sokka's letter and not even a quill and ink" 

"We could use the backside of Sokka's letter, that way he'll know it's really from us, and as for quill and ink" Zuko looks around their surroundings. He stood up and brought a branch of wood to where they were seated. 

“I’ ll turn it to cinders and we can use the cinders to write, I guess" 

“You’ve tried fire bending? You“ve just woken up today Zuko. I don't know if it's a good idea. I mean your injury was fatal and I don't know if it also affected your chakra or not." Katara seems worried.

"I’ve tried, I still can't aim the fire, though I could hold the fire in my palm. I’ll just burn the branch on my hands, it’ll be alright" 

"I guess if it doesn't hurt you. It's good to start bending again, small steps," she said with a slight smile. 

"Okay, here goes." He took a steady breath, ignited a small fire on his palm, and burned the small branch to cinders. 

Katara then patted her index finger onto his palm to take some of the cinders to try to write something on the back of Sokka's letter, it worked. They both wrote a brief note, hoping that her older brother would understand. 

Dear Sokka, 

We’re going north

-k + z

The cinder smudged a little on the edges of the characters, but it was still readable. She then folded the paper and placed it safely inside the pocket on the bird's chest. Zuko blew another whistle, the bird flew into the orange sky. 

"Here, Zuko let me check on your wound. We need to go when the sun's gone". She points to the spot beside her and gestures for him to lie down. He let the last of the cinders to fall off his palm and wipe the one stuck on his palm on his trousers. 

"It will take a couple of days to travel to the north pole, and I guess we have to stop by somewhere to get supplies, at least get a new set of clothes, this tethered one does not work doesn't it?", He tries to lighten the mood as she concentrates on his wound. Her cool hands felt nice on his wounded skin. 

"And some more blankets, the journey will be cold, even though it's still the end of summer" she added. "Here we go" she stands up and offers a hand to help him stand. 

He took her hand and said, “thankyou katara".

Without more words, they pack up what little they have on their _camp_ and begin their journey north.


	2. Island of the Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for all your feedback on my first chapter! i hope to to hear from you guys (you know who you are) on this chapter too!

Katara had steered Appa north after they packed up and left Fire Nation's mainland.

“should we rest for the day? We’re around Boiling Rock water's, it would be bad if patrol ships were to catch sight of us," Zuko broke their silence at dawn, she could hear his voice just behind her.

"Where to? It would be good to land somewhere, I think Appa needs his rest." She took a glance at him and then down at the ocean below them, there's no island below them.

"You should rest for a bit, I think I know just the place." Katara felt him shift to take Appa's reign from her. "We could gather more food and maybe have more supplies if we’re lucky,"

"I hope you’re right," She moved from Appa's head, crawled into the saddle and settled herself on the edge of it, propping her head with an arm facing Zuko's back.

Katara could not sleep. Sure she's tired, she just can't shut her mind off of all the things that happened recently. She thought about the peaceful nights on ember island, if someone had told her things would turn out this way, she would"ve been terrified, she would wreck her brain to spit out another plan. She had only last seen Aang last week before he disappeared. It felt like a lifetime ago, they were having a beach party and finally practiced their strategies after Zuko revealed his father's plan for Ba Sing Se. If only they knew it earlier, if only someone had told Zuko about their change of plan, maybe they would have learned fire nation's plan sooner, practiced and have a bigger chance of winning. She knew deep inside her heart, there were risks of not winning, one failing step and all their plan and hard work could tumble down and come to waste, if not worsen the war. Katara took a deep breath, the ocean wind making her shivers and let out a tired sigh. There's no need to think all about the what ifs and should have. What's done is done, Aang's gone and the world keeps on spinning. They need to find the next avatar.

"We’re here.” Zuko had landed Appa on a small clearing surrounded by ruins.

"Where are we?." She slid down off Appa and helped Zuko do so.

“The sun warrior's island," he took the hand she lent and stumbled down Appa, the movement lacking his usual grace. The island is small but is surrounded by lush tropical forests, it would protect them from fire nation's patrol ships.

"Are you alright?," His wound would need another healing session before they go foraging the ruins and forest just to be safe.

"Most fine I could be right now," slumping back to Appa's furry side. "I don't want to think about it." She felt like he's talking about more than just his injury, but truth be told, thinking about all the problems they got right now wouldn't help their present situation.

"Let me look at your wound one more time before we go." She took a seat in front of him, gloves her hands in water and started healing.

They walked side by side, herding Appa to a bigger clearing between the ruins and the forest. Zuko walks in a more comfortable posture, his hands do not linger around the burn area anymore but he's agitated, she noted. He was quiet, that is usual Zuko, but his eyes scanned the area for far more than necessary and every breeze and movement around them made him flinch. It's making her crazy. Her lack of sleep made her on edge, and the blazing mid morning sun wasn't helping at all.

"Is there something we need to worry about Zuko?," an ice on her voice. "You said this island is uninhabited."

"Uhh, no- It's nothing, just... be careful okay?" He shrugged and. She wondered what lies in this island that perturbed him. He and Aang relearned fire bending on this island and got back in one piece, there should not be anything to worry about, right?

"You know you’re a bad liar, right?" she remarked.

“STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" An Arrow nearly hit her on the feet, she knew it was not a miss on the archer.

"Fuck." She willed the water around her to form a whip. Ready to block another incoming arrow. Not more than a few hours inland, and they’re already attacked.

A burly man came out from the forest, fire on both his hands. Fire Nation? He wore weird clothing, a gold neck plate and red pants, a line drawn on his face just below the eyes and the bridge of his nose.

"Zuko? what--?" He's now in front of her and Appa.

"We"re sorry for intruding," He started. The man seems to be contemplating their fate, eyed Zuko as if he started to recognize him.

"It's you! I told you not to tell anyone about us, and you dare bring your girlfriend here!" The man withdrew his fire and more men came out from the forest.

"I’m not his girlfriend!" 'she's not my girlfriend!" they both yelled.

"Let me start again," he let out an impatience sigh, “She's Katara of the Southern Water tribe. I’m deeply sorry for breaking my word to keep your tribe a secret. I was hoping not to stumble upon your people here, we’re just here to rest. I promised we"ll be gone as the sun goes down," Zuko gave a slight bow to the man.

"Well...If you are here for a rest, I 'll approve of you and your companion to rest in our village, as you had passed the dragons’ judgement. Come..." The man - the chief? turned back and walked away while the other eyed them with wary eyes.

"It's the sun warriors, they’re not gone?" She walked closer to Zuko, so they were side by side.

"No, they just went into hiding to protect the last of the dragon," Zuko signed Appa to stay in the clearing and began to walk toward the forest, she followed.

"and there's still a living dragon?" She remembered him saying that Iroh had killed the last of the dragon.

"My uncle lied to Azulon about it to save them. Aang and I met them- the dragons, Ran and Shaw. They taught us about the most pure source of fire, the sun and the sun insides every fire bender, that fire is life itself. That's where I got my bending back." There's loss and pride in his feature. “The sun warrior made us promise not to tell a soul about them, and now I feel bad to have broken it, I was hoping if we stayed clear of the dragon temple we’re not going to intrude on them."

'the dragon temples?" There seems to be no clear path into the village, and now the other men had surrounded them. She didn't like it and stepped closer to Zuko.

* * *

"Yeah, it's where Aang and I learned the dancing dragon. There's a building on the other side of the ruins that has statues doing bending stance inside, Aang figured that the sequence would make something happen. Since we were clueless as to where to start learning fire bending, we ended up poking around the ruins." Zuko is reliving the moment he and Aang had been here last. That happened at the beginning of summer, and now he's here again with Katara with Aang's gone.  
“So we copy the bending sequence from the statues, the dancing dragon and then there's a golden egg popping out of the floor, I touch it and suddenly there's sticky goo everywhere that entrapped us. The sun warrior captured us that night and brought us to the dragons the next day to be judged."

"How do the dragons teach you?" Katara kept walking beside him, a somber expression on her face. He hoped this conversation about Aang does not make her reminisce about her time with the kid, he doesn't want to make her sad.

“they showed us their fire. It was one of the most beautiful things I’ve seen. Their fire was so full of color." Katara does not respond and he doesn't know what to make of it.

"We’re here." The chief had stop walking "Welcome to Xiuhpilli"

The village itself was part of the forest he figured. Made up of tree houses that nearly camouflage with their surroundings up at the tall tropical trees. Strangers would miss the village if they do not know what they are searching for. The forest burst with life as other members of the sun warrior came out of their hiding to see the commotion. Some eyed them with cautions, but most of the children stared curiously. It must have been a long time since they’ve seen an outsider.

The chief and men escort them to what seems like a village hall. They have to climb rope ladders and use branch bridges to get to it, as the hall was located on one of the higher trees. Katara had healed most of his burn, but climbing rope ladders and trying to walk on branches with dignity was not a pleasant experience. He's worried about Katara as she had barely any rest of the past day. He knew she wasn't resting after he took Appa's reins. She needed space, and he's not pushing it. Though, his worries seem to be misplaced, as katara easily climbed and walked on the narrow branches with fluid grace. He wondered where that girl got all her strength.

“So, Where's the avatar kid?" They were now seated in the foyer of the village hall on a small circle low table. Zuko and Katara sit facing The Chief while some of the other men before sit behind the Chief. 'the one who was with you last time."

“The Avatar is dead," he schooled his face as blankly as he could, hearing the news and thinking about it was different than saying it out loud, it made it feel more real. He wished all of this was only a dream, one of his recurrent nightmares.

The Chief kept quiet, nursing his tea. Some murmurs could be heard from behind him.  
“The fire lord killed him on the day of the comet" Katara added before he could. "We’re now on a journey to search for the next one"

"I’m sorry to hear that," The Chief sounded detached, it irked Zuko that the news didn't surprise him. The chief sipped his tea, "what happened to you then? I know that the Sun Warrior has not intervened with the world outside, but we could agree that the Fire nation has gone too far. Is there anything we could help you for your journey?"

"I was struck by lightning, for the most part it has mostly healed. Katara healed me with waterbending"

"Interesting, would you mind if our healer checked on you? It's been generations since our people generated lightning, as it is deemed not a natural part of fire."  
Zuko glanced at Katara and she gave him a little nod.  
“that would be great."

* * *

Hae Wook -one of the men from before, escorted Zuko and Katara to the Healing House after lunch with the Chief. He was friendly and he offered Zuko a tunic to replace his tethered clothing.  
"It was my mom's, only the woman wears a tunic around here. It may fit you since my ma was a big woman" Hae Wook announced as he handed the tunic to him. Zuko was baffled but said a small 'thank you' nonetheless and accepted the tunic. After all, beggars can't be choosers. He could hear Katara's small snickers behind him and gave her an offended face but she just gave him a bigger smirk. He had visualized everything bad that could happen when they landed on this island and wearing women clothing was not one he had expected.

The Healing house was not far from the Village hall. The rooms were open and breezy at the Healing House. There's a couple of cot separated by thin hanged fabrics that filled the room and a table and storage shelves at the back of the room.

"You must be Zuko And Katara! Hello Hae Wook! Please come in." A middle aged man greets them when they enter the healing house. Zuko bow slightly in return.

"I’m Geon Gang." The man-Geon Gang, led them to a vacant cot. "If you don't mind, please, I"d like to see the lightning wound," Geon Gang gestured for him to lay down on the cot. He shrugged his hand-me-down tunic off, and settled himself on the cot. Geon Gang kneeled beside him, while Katara sat down near the foot of the cot and Hae Wook said an excuse to go as he was needed somewhere else. They said a quick goodbye to Hae Wook, Zuko thanking the guy once more for the tunic.

"Okay. Now I’m going to assess the damage and I'll be using a bit of fire here, please don't panic. It's not going to hurt." Geon Gang’s hand hover over his wound. He never knew fire could be used for healing. Cauter a bleeding wound sure, but never assess injuries.

Zuko inhaled and a burst of red fire engulfed his upper body up to his neck. He had anticipated the burning feeling of fire touching his skin, but all he felt was warmth tickles.

“Good, the wound had mostly healed up as you can see. Do you have problems with your bending? I found some chi blockage around your heart, I guess it is lightning for you. It’s a miracle you survived with this much intact” Geon gang reaches out a hand to help him up. Katara sat a little closer to his side, observing his wound area meticulously from afar.

“I redirected some of the lightning, and Katara healed me along the way. She’s an exceptional healer.” Her eyes met him for a second before she dropped the contact and continued to scrutinize his wound. He felt his stomach flipped.

“Intriguing, both of you. Redirecting lightning? I’d like to hear about your journey. Let's have some afternoon snacks before you both go. But first, let’s fix up your chi so you can properly bend again”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading this far! 
> 
> This story had just officialy become a slow-burn.  
> Also, I had a hard time to write the Sun warrior's characters as there's very little interaction between zuko, aang and the Sun warrior at the series. 
> 
> the name Hae uk was actually korean words an mixed up to sound like a generic korean name. based on wikitionary 해 (hae) actually means 'the sun' and 욱 (wook) means 'dawn/risign sun', basically I named him that because he's from the sun warrior and the village healer 건강 (geon gang) actually means 'health'. 
> 
> I really hope I could manage my time to give you guys more steady update. I have had a jusp start on some of the next update. Let's hope there's no IRL inteference to my writing schedule. I really apreciate your comments and feedback!


	3. North of The Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it has been a little over a week from the last updates and I'm sorry for it. 
> 
> Thank you so much to little_sloth for helping me beta read this chapter. Your work had brought more color to this story. 
> 
> Please leave comment and kudos as I like to read more of your feedbacks
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!

As they promised, He and Katara continued on their way- on Appa’s back, by nightfall. Geon Gang had righted the flow of his chi and now Zuko could bend and aim his fire as well as before. After the healing session, they had retreated to the Village Hall after his healing session for afternoon snacks. His excitement for their afternoon snacks had reminded him of his uncle. He hoped everything was alright in Ba Sing Se.

Geon Gang had also taught him some tips and tricks to use his bending to help with common medical conditions, to bend the heat onto his hands and fingertips just right, and use the pressure points to lessen pain. He also discussed healing techniques extensively with Katara, a conversation that he was barely a part of since he knew next to nothing about healing. He was glad to see her with renewed vigor to learn about different techniques for healing, something to keep her mind off of their current situations. 

They flew north with a little more supplies than they had anticipated. The villagers, the Chief, and Geon Gang had been nice enough to supply them with blankets and plenty of food for their journey. Katara had frozen the food, so it would last longer. 

Katara insisted that she stear Appa when they left the Sun Warrior’s island, her reason being that the moon was full and it would hinder her sleep. Zuko argued that he had enough sleep while being passed out after Azula's lightning and knew she barely had rest between healing him and escaping the palace. That did not stop her as she sat on Appa's head, her hands gripping Appa’s reins. Zuko sighed and climbed into Appa’s saddle. He did not bother in arguing with her about the fact that she needed sleep; he knew that it would be counterproductive. 

The wind and chill became stronger as they flew further north. Zuko now sat on the front of Appa’s saddle. He had spread all of their blankets on Appa’s head and the front of the saddle. He was glad that Geon Gang had fixed his chi as he could increase his internal temperature and warm them both to keep them from freezing to death 

Katara landed Appa in a forest on the edge of a Fire Nation colony the next sunrise. Zuko had succumbed to sleep every now and then that night. Every time he woke, he would ask her to change places and for her to rest, but all he got was the same argument all over again. All he could do then was to trace her back silhouetted by the moonlight and all the weights she bore on her slender shoulders. 

She had nearly passed out after her bath at the stream that afternoon. He immediately led her to Appa’s saddle - which they had taken off to relieve Appa of its weight before they continued on their journey to the North Pole. He arranged the blankets into a makeshift bed and gently pulled Katara down on them before tucking her in, despite how much Katara protested that she didn’t need to sleep.

“Katara. You need to rest.” His voice was a little too sharp. “ _ please”  _ he added more softly. 

He laid beside her, outside the bedding. “I’ll be here, whatever happens. You can rest now.”

Her protesting died after a while, her brain giving in to the fatigue. They still had hours before Appa could safely travel the open ocean. 

* * *

Katara felt like the air had been forced out of her lungs, her throat parched and the world around her spun. 

“Katara- “ The air felt too heavy for her to breathe. Exhale.

“Katara-” Gravity’s tearing her head apart. Inhale. 

“Katara! Breath with me okay-” There was a warmth that surrounded her. She nudged into its source. Exhale 

“Spirits, it’s just a nightmare, you’re okay. You’re okay.” she felt hands stroking her back comforting her. Inhale.

“Zuko?” Her voice was muffled, her face pressed into his shoulder. She didn’t move as Zuko continued to hold her in his arms. She didn’t mind, she clung to him. He was her only source of comfort for now, and she needed him. 

“It's just a bad dream, you're alright now,” Zuko repeated in a whisper.

Katara didn’t come out of his arms until the warmth coming from him had become too much for her to handle. She pushed him away gently, blue eyes met ember ones. “You’re too warm, I need to breathe.”

She could feel his heart leap under her palm. His unmarred cheek flushed red as he froze. His arms still enveloping her. "Uhhh- okay, sorry," he released her from his hold. A small smile bloomed on her lips. 

"Thank you" she gave him one last squeeze and stood. "We have to pack, it's getting dark." she reached out a hand to help him up.

"Yes-right, let me go get Appa," He gave a sheepish look and walked away towards the stream. 

* * *

“Do you want to talk about it?” Zuko asked, a couple of hours after they had taken off. Once again, Katara had taken the reins as they flew north with the night sky surrounding them.

Like before, Zuko sat behind her, his head propped on his hand against the saddle's edge. She didn’t respond to his question, keeping silent.

“You know, I used to have nightmares too. After my mother disappeared, she would come to me in my dreams. Sometimes, I would find her half-dead in a small village somewhere. I didn’t know what happened to her, and my mind just wandered at the most horrible thing that could happen to her.” He hoped she would talk to him if he opened up. Zuko had learned from the time with Uncle and with Katara, and her friends that talking about it made him feel just a little lighter.

“When I was banished, my nightmares changed. They would be about  _ the scar  _ or  losing Uncle to the war, and not being able to go home again.” He closed his eyes, trying to repress the memories that came with remembering his nightmares.  _ One of them did come true after all.  _

“I- When the Fire Nation killed my mother, I would have nightmares too. I don’t remember much about them because I was so young, but Sokka said that I would scream in the middle of the night. I haven’t had any for years now, but today-” She seemed to choose her words carefully.

“Today, it was so vivid. I couldn't differentiate what was a part of the dream and what was real. I guess, now- we’re kind of living in one. There’s so much we need to do and we don’t really have a plan...” Her voice cracked a little, all the stress catching up to her. 

Zuko knew what having no control felt like. Living day by day not knowing what tomorrow would bring as he hunted the legend that was the Avatar. 

“Whatever happens next, We’ll get through it together.” He gave her arm a reassuring squeeze. 

* * *

Appa didn't stop as dawn broke. Zuko had changed places with Katara and took Appa’s reins. He sat leaning against the front edge of Appa’s saddle with Katara leaning on his back, bending moisture from air forming a cloud to hide them. 

The northern wind was catching up and even though the sun was up, it did nothing to stop the blustering wind or the chill. Katara had gotten her parka out and bundled most of the blankets they had around him, chastising him for over-using his bending to keep both of them warm. “It’s not natural and you shouldn’t be pushing yourself so hard,” she had said. 

“Do you think they will welcome us?” He was uneasy about their travel to the Northern water tribe, as the last time he’d been there, he had kidnapped the avatar and the fire navy had straight up killed the moon spirit. 

“Honestly, I don’t know… Let's just hope they have some sort of news on our current situation. They tend to be behind on what’s happening in the world. Also, I don’t know if they trust me enough, most of them just saw me as a little girl.” her voice held an edge. 

She told him her time in the Northern Water tribe and the cultural difference between her tribe and their northern counterpart. He realized he doesn’t know much about the water tribes, they were covered in his lessons before, but there’s much he doesn’t know about their culture and he had expected that the southern and northern part of the tribe had the same culture and standing. 

“That’s brave, katara and now you’re a master of both,” He said as she finished her story about the time Master Pakku had declined her as a student and sent her instead to the healing hut. 

“I was so angry! I’ve wished for a proper bending teacher all my life and then there’s this chance but I can’t have it just because I’m a girl! It didn’t make any sense, I’m glad it worked out in the end though. Oh- and also I hadn’t mastered bending just yet. There’s not enough time to learn both last times, It’s good that I’ve learned enough. I hope Yugoda would like to teach me more when we get there.” 

“I hope so too"

* * *

Katara saw the edges of icy cliffs protecting the Northern Water Tribe the next sunrise. Her hold on Appa's rein tightens. She could feel Zuko rustling behind her, warming the air around them to fight off the chills of dawn. The water tribe warriors could come any minute now.

Appa slowed his pace as they neared the cliffside. She saw a couple of boats peeking behind icebergs, observing. The last time she had been here, the warrior had attacked first and welcomed them when they knew the Avatar was visiting. Her stomach clenched, not knowing what's waiting for them when they land. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, little_sloth thank you for your works on this chapter!
> 
> The next one will be posted around next week.   
> The keyword being around.


	4. Northern Water Tribe (part 1)

Appa landed at a small court on the outermost wall protecting the city. Zuko peered into the distance where the capital city stood miles away beyond the last protective cliffs, its ice buildings glistened, reflecting the morning sun. 

Somewhere between its icy walls, the Avatar had been reborn once again. His throat constricted, everything had become too real.

Water tribe warriors circled them as soon as Appa touched the ice. Spears and swords at hand, benders crouch low on their stance, anticipating.

"Katara of the Southern Water Tribe," a man marched forward amidst the crowd of warriors, a hand around the hilt of his sword. The man wore a different kind of parka than the other warriors, he noticed. The general? He didn't know how the water tribe ranked their officer. 

"What has brought you here along with the Fire Prince?" 

Katara slid off Appa once the animal settled on the icy ground, Zuko trailed behind her with slow movements, as to not startle the warriors raising their weapon towards them. He stood beside her. 

"Hahn," she acknowledged and gave a small bow. "We need to speak to chief Arnook. It's something important."

"Not so fast. We've been friendly because you're from our sister tribe but you're not bringing a Fire Nation prince into the city. He's the enemy, how would I know you're not siding with them now."

He knew this could happen, the news that he had strayed from the fire nation must've not reached the north pole yet. Everywhere he goes, the shadow of war and the Fire Nation followed. He doesn't blame them either, as the last time his countrymen took a step on their lands, they melted it with fire. 

"I don't have anything to prove to you, but we came here as an ally. And I know it's not in your decision to send us away. You'll need to bring us to the chief in one way or another." 

"Right, Sokka's sister. I always forgot how stubborn you are." He could stand people not welcoming him, but Hanh's condescending tone towards katara irked him. 

"You can take me if that's what you want," he cut before she could speak. "or I can wait here. Just let her speak with chief Arnook, it will be his decision as to what to do with us." He tried to keep his tone leveled and flat.

"Prince of the Fire Nation. Finally, you do have a voice. I thought you were the type to let your woman do the talk. I guess I was wrong then." The older version of him would have sent a fireball towards the warrior's face right that second, he's now better than that. "Well, men. What are you waiting for?" 

Katara gave him a stern look, and he shrugged. The faster they got out of the wall, the more time they have to search for the Avatar. 

Hanh's man seized him by the arms, and one of the benders froze his wrist behind him. A useless thing to do to a fire bender as he could still produce flames and melt the cuff if he wanted to. 

* * *

"Master Katara of the Southern Water tribe. Welcome, the northern tribe will always accept a visit from our sister tribe. What news is it you have for us?" 

The men had led her straight to the Palace hearing court. They had taken Zuko on another canoe somewhere. Damn the guy, offering to be captured. Now, what if the chief decides to imprison him, or even worst, gave him a death sentence. He was an enemy royalty, a title that tied him to all of the crimes of his country. They had traveled too far for her to lose him here.

"Chief Arnook," She placed her palm to the place where her heart is and bowed a formal water tribe greeting.

"Thank you for giving me a chance to meet you." She stood upright and faced the dais. Chief Arnook sat in the middle of it, his council of elders occupied the step behind him. 

She felt the icy gazed they threw at her. For all the changes she had ignited before, water tribe men still treated her like a little girl, weak and unreliable. Mastering martial water bending was not enough to change an archaic practice.

"The Avatar has fallen," she grimaced hearing her voice. She has had her time for breakdowns, now was the time to be strong, to be the warrior that she is. "but Ba Sing Se had been secured once more from the Fire Nation. I came to warn the possibility of raids if the Fire Nation were to search for the next Avatar. We believe the Avatar chain hadn't been broken." low whispers and mumbles were heard, speculating. 

"And what of the Fire prince that came with you?" 

"Prince Zuko is an Ally." Her voice was firm, whatever the chief chose to do to him relies on her vouching for him right now. 

"He was the Avatar's Fire bending master. Yes, what the Fire Nation had done towards the world, to the Water tribe,- to Princess Yue was deplorable," she pictured Yue sitting by her father's right. If Yue was still here, she'd gave a reassuring smile to Katara. 

"-But Zuko had come a long way from the Fire Nation prince he used to be, and he is the future of the Fire Nation need if we seek to restore the balance of the world." The court became silent. The Elders looked at each other in silent discussion. 

"Katara," The chief spoke, breaking the silence, "by any means welcome to the North Pole. I appreciate you vouching for your friend, but the council and I will need to review his case first before we make any decision, we'll continue tomorrow. As for your accommodation, you can stay at master Pakku's old house for as long as you need it. I'll let Hanh know to bring the fire prince there. This hearing is adjourned, you can go now." 

"Thank you, Chief Arnook " she gave a bow once more and walked out of the court, her step a little lighter. 

* * *

Master Pakku's house was only a brief walk from the palace ground. Katara was glad no one was tailing her when she left the palace. At two-story-tall, the house appears smaller than the other building. He also had a large courtyard, which is something other people didn't have. It must have been used as a training yard sometimes. 

Katara explored the interior of the house. She found that the lower level holds the living room, kitchen, and a study room, the upper level holds a bath and two bedrooms. Scrolls lined a wall in the study room. There's a lot of bending, historical and miscellaneous scrolls. She intends to read most of the bending scrolls while she's here. She found a framed drawing of a young woman on the low desk. She could see the likeness of her face with the woman. It must have been Gran-Gran. What had happened between them, she wondered. Kinship was important in the water tribe and family stayed close together, but Pakku was living alone all this time. 

* * *

The day goes faster now at the North Pole. The season was not so much winter as it is summer, an in-between moment where the sun rises without any midnight sun. Katara had restlessly cleaned most parts of the house, defrosted the thin layer of ice protecting the interior of the house to let fresh air in, and read some of the scrolls, yet there was no sign of Zuko, or even Hahn. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I took a long time off writing. This chapter was also incredibly hard to wrote, and it doesn't feel complete in a way, it was also not beta-read yet, as I'm feeling frustrated with it. I just hope that publishing it could help me move the story forward. 
> 
> constructive critics and comments are very welcome! I really love to read all of your feedback. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this far, let's hope the next chapter would come sooner than this one.


End file.
